


Corruption AU Snippets

by OverlordRaax



Series: Transformers Corruption [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Monster of the Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordRaax/pseuds/OverlordRaax
Summary: Snippets of upcoming drafts from the Corruption AUCurrent chapter: Fire In The Sky, and Skyfire's first encounter with a corrupted monster.





	Corruption AU Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be posting some randoms snippets just to prove this au isn't dead. I'm just juggling a lot of stuff.
> 
> Anyway, this segment is from the adaptation of Fire In The Sky, after Skyfire has just been revived.

Skyfire was wandering down the ice caverns. He had only seen a small bit of this planet so far but he did find it very beautiful. He hoped there would be a chance to see more of it, once they had finished whatever their mission was here.

He saw something, hiding away in the corner. It scurried out his view around the corner of the cavern.

“Hello?” Skyfire called. He stepped closer, wondering if it was one of the Decepticons, or possibly some native creature to this planet. Skyfire called out softly to it.

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.” He turned the corner and finally saw it. At first he thought it was Cybertronian, but it couldn’t be. It was hunched over, a metallic red and blue creature, it had an oddly blocky appearance and its plating jutted out at it from odd angles. It was only the size of a minibot. It crawled on all fours even though he could see wheels on its shoulders. Its distinctive red helm was warped and resembled a cyberlion. It growled at him as it prowled around him.

Staring at it was odd, Skyfire almost felt it shouldn’t exist, it looked like a Cybertronian but it was just wrong. Skyfire backed away from it as it continued to growl at him, baring a set of sharp of fangs.

It suddenly leapt at him, knocking Skyfire over mostly through his surprise. Its sharp claws tried to gouge at his plating and Skyfire tried to grab hold of it and keep it away from him.

“Stop! What are you doing?” He called. It continued trying to bite and claw at him.

“Skyfire!” He heard someone shout. He looked up and saw Starscream instantly point his gun at the thing. Before Skyfire had a chance to protest Starscream fired, and several shots pierced its plating, knocking it off. Starscream didn’t stop shooting until the thing had turned grey.

Skyfire sat up, his vents cycling rapidly. He stared in disbelief at the creatures smoking husk before he finally noticed Starscream face right in front of him.

“Are you alright? It didn’t hurt you, did it?” Starscream suddenly started checking every inch of his plating, as if checking for any signs of damage.

“No, no, I’m fine,” Skyfire stuttered. “It didn’t have the chance to hurt me.”

“Oh thank Primus. I was worried it might have infected you.”

Skyfire’s gaze switched between the creature and his friend, not sure which shocked him more, the abhorrent creature or the violence his old friend suddenly enacted.

“What… what was that thing?”

“That was an Autobot.” Starscream said.

Skyfire gulped. That was what they were facing?

“Do they all look like that?”

“Oh no, that one was corrupted.”

“Corrupted?” Skyfire said.

Starscream gave a sigh.

“I have a lot to tell you.”

Skyfire had asked more questions than Starscream had wanted about the corrupts. Starscream had wanted to shield him from the concepts but now Skyfire’s head seemed to trying to be working out the problem, in the way his scientific mind did.

“How did it start?”

“We don’t know. It just started happening one day. People break down and then they turn into monsters.”

“What causes the corruption?”

“We don’t know, some theorised it was a virus enemy scientists let lose and it backfired on them. Some think it was a change in Cybertron’s environment. The more religiously minded believe that our war is an affront to Primus, and he’s put this upon us as punishment for our sins. Of course, you and I are more rational than to believe something like that.”

“Hm.” Was all Skyfire said as if he was actually considering it.

Starscream rolled his optics.

“Don’t worry about it too much Skyfire. We have a solution for dealing with these creatures.”

“And that is?”

“They’re vermin now, and they’re disposed of as such.”

“But these are Cybertronians. Surely you can’t execute them after they’ve been the victims of whatever this ailment is?”

“They aren’t Cybertronians anymore. It’s important for you to realise this. Once it happens they can’t be saved.”

“There isn’t a cure?”

“No. Nothing works, we’ve spent millions of years trying to figure out a cure but no one’s managed to find one.”

“But surely there’s got to be something-”

“THERE IS NO CURE SKYFIRE!” Starscream shouted, a bit louder than he’d intended. He cycled his vents before he spoke again. “We’ve tried, trust me. We can’t find one.”

Skyfire looked down at the floor for a while before he spoke.

“How many of our race have succumb?”

“I don’t know anymore. Most of the population had been decimated by the war, and then the rest started turning, we got stuck on this planet for four million years and now we can’t get in contact with Cybertron. We might be the only ones left.”

Skyfire shuddered.

“That’s terrifying.”

“It is but we’ll make it through this. Soon I’ll take over command from Megaton and with you and me at the helm we’ll defeat the Autobots and then rebuild Cybertron. Properly this time, in our image.”

Skyfire mumbled something quietly, so that Starscream didn’t get the chance to hear it. Starscream tried again, trying to sound as confident as when he’d started.

“You’ll see Skyfire, we can do this.” He walked over and took Skyfire’s servo in his. “Now you’re here we can get through this together.”

Skyfire looked unsure. Starscream squeezed his servo a little tighter, hoping that would convey how much he needed him. So long as Starscream had Skyfire by his side everything would be better.


End file.
